


Centerfold Angel

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Hannah [3]
Category: Casanova (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, adult magazines, intimations of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Giacomo Smith has a crush on Hannah Baxter while they share English classes during sixth form. He doesn't see her again until years later and where he least expects to find her.





	Centerfold Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for modern!Giac, I just update his last name to Smith. Laura and Nina are Henriette and Bellino. Hannah's career choice is similar, but in a slightly different direction, only for the purposes of this fic.
> 
> I was driving down the road the other day, and I heard "Centerfold" by The J. Geils Band, and it gave me strong Giac and Hannah feels. It was begging to be written. Found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEf8Uj_Yc7U) if you need a refresher.

Sixth form, English. There she sat, three rows down from him. Hannah Baxter, her warm, brown eyes focused on the lecture. Round cheeks, shoulders peeking from under her oversized sweater. Long, blonde curls tied up. Smart, funny, or at least what he overheard when she spoke to her mates. She was… an angel. There was no other way to describe her.

Giacomo Smith was a bold man in many respects. He never had an issue approaching girls, even at the young age of 16. Always showed off in his presentations and speeches (always avoided her eye contact, though, especially after he caught her wide grin once and stumbled over his words).

But when it came to Hannah Baxter, she was out of his league, and he was reduced to a quivering mess.

Then came the end of the year. On the last day of class, she discretely left a note on his desk as she walked by. His hands trembled as he unfolded the paper. God in heaven, she’d written her number with a _Call me ;)._

If only she knew the fantasies he had of her in the night… she’d call the police, and he'd be stuck in prison for the rest of his life.

His cheeks were hot as he glanced at her.

She was grinning from ear to ear.

He managed to smile back and stuffed the note in his wallet. He didn’t see her after that.

\--

Years later, Laura and Nina had come and gone. Both relationships had ended somewhat amicably. Neither would have worked out long term, and they’d known it.

In the meantime, he was happy to be a free man, resuming his lifestyle of equal opportunity shagging around London. He also resumed a habit of buying monthly… adult literature, one might call it. He called it art, and he very much enjoyed the company of the women within its pages.

Until, that is, a few months into this endeavor. There at the center of the magazine, he paused. She was gorgeous, first of all, seductively posed on golden silk linens, but those eyes. He’d definitely seen them before. He flipped the Rolodex in his mind to…

Sixth form. Hannah Baxter.

He thought of her from time to time when he dug around in his wallet. He’d come across the secret pouch where he still kept her number and was reminded of how stupid he was not to have called her.

And here she was on the centerfold spread, a goddess. Eyes smoldering, blonde curls splayed out around her, and her elegant curves cutting sharper than a knife through his chest. His blood ran cold. She was everything he remembered and more than he ever imagined.

He swallowed and headed for a cold shower. He couldn’t--no, he wouldn’t. Not with her photos. It didn’t feel right.

But that didn’t stop old fantasies from creeping up at inopportune times, except her oversized sweaters and floral sundresses were replaced with skimpy negligee. Luckily, the phone in his office had a mute option. Nothing important happened during conference calls anyway.

His mate Rocco couldn’t take it anymore after a week and fished the paper out of his wallet for him. He excused himself to the loo at the pub and prayed to whatever deity would listen that she’d kept the same number.

“Hello?”

Yes, that had to be her voice. He froze.

“Hello?” she said again.

“Ehm… hi. Is this Hannah Baxter?”

“Yeah. Who is this?”

“You may or may not remember me, but I’m Giac Smith, from sixth form. We had English together?”

“Giac?”

“Yeah. I sat a few rows away from you. You, ehm, passed me your number on the last day of class.”

“And you’re just now calling me?”

He didn’t fail to notice the grin in her voice. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Why now?”

“I was… well, I was wondering if you were available. For, you know, a date, or whatever. I thought it’d be fun to catch up. I’d understand if you weren’t. God knows it’s been long enough.”

“I think I can pencil you in. Friday night sound good?”

\--

A few months later, after they’d decided to move in together, she was cleaning out one of his closets to make space for her clothes. She found a box of adult magazines, the same one she worked for, and she wondered…

At the bottom of the box was her first issue, and she laughed. Keeping it behind her back, she walked out to the kitchen where he was working on some business plans. She leaned against the door frame and cleared her throat. “You’ve been lying to me.”

“About what? Hannah, I’d never lie to you. I swear.”

“No, you’ve definitely been lying. You said you called me because you wondered how I was.” She slapped the magazine down over his papers and he jumped. “I’d say it definitely wasn’t courage you worked up.”

“Han, I’m… well… ehm… that’s not—”

“Come out with it, then.”

He sighed, color returning to his too-pale cheeks. “Yeah, I saw your pictures, but… you weren’t just a picture to me. I liked you. Quite a bit, actually.”

She bit her lip and grinned. “I know. I’m just having you on. You could’ve mentioned it, you know. I know you’re alright with what I do and all.”

“Yeah. More than.” He reached for her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

She wound her arms around his neck. “As much as that magazine stays as true as possible to our actual figures, which is why I went with them, they touch up things a little. I think we should… I don’t know, compare notes.”

“I have plenty of them.”

She twirled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. “And I still have the lingerie from that shoot. I know you're spectacular at multitasking, but you think those business proposals can wait ‘til later?”

"You'd like to see me try, wouldn't you?"

"It'd certainly be amusing."

He picked her up and carried her in the direction of their bedroom. "No, something of this nature requires the fullest attention."

"Something's at full attention, that's for sure."


End file.
